


Just In Case

by WinterAssassin3605



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Scared Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin3605/pseuds/WinterAssassin3605
Summary: A short one-shot of my favorite boys.





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first complete fanfiction on AO3 because there is not enough Shyan fanfiction to satisfy me. Enjoy!

The sky was a soft blue as two men strode into the forest. The shorter man shook with every step he took closer towards the cabin that stood miles away. He had instantly regretted his decision for this episode the moment his feet touched the gravel of the road just outside the forest. Even though he’d been through worse (or so he thought) his eyes still cut through the dark, darting to the moving shadows. His hands remained at his sides, trembling, his fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans.

Among the two men, the taller one was more reasonable, intertwining their fingers and pushing him along. During their walk, Ryan continually shook, his eyes wide. Shane tightened his grip on Ryan’s hand, slowing them down enough for Shane to deliver a small peck on the smaller man’s lips. Ryan did not protest, but rather leaned into Shane’s touch, calming his nerves enough to distract him from his surroundings.

Once they reached the rotting cabin, a whine escaped Ryan’s throat. “Shane, I don’t like this.”

“You don’t have to like it, you just have to hold on long enough to finish the episode.”

Ryan sent Shane an uneasy glance, Shane lifting Ryan’s hand to his lips. “For the fans.”

“For the fans.” Ryan agreed.

The moment Shane released Ryan’s hand to retrieve the filming equipment, Ryan shivered, following Shane on his heels. It’s not that Shane minded, in fact, he enjoyed it. The priceless faces and sounds that Ryan produces entertain Shane’s inner child, a bubbly laughter chiding within his stomach. At times, Ryan seemed childish, but that was what made him unique, it’s what made him so lovable, it’s what made him his. Shane realized this only a few months ago before he had made the move to ask Ryan out. His love for Ryan was so strong that when Ryan woke him up at 1 am at the Sallie house, he didn’t care, instead, he wanted to comfort him and get even closer than Ryan already was.

Shane made a move to enter the house, but Ryan stopped him, kissing Shane’s lips. The 6’4 man dipped down, deepening the kiss with his hands on Ryan’s torso. They continued until Ryan pulled away, sucking in a gulp of air.

“What was that for?” 

“Just in case I die tonight.”

The two men laughed and walked into the wood cabin.


End file.
